


Soul Deep Weariness

by KahtyaSofia



Series: Captain's Blog - S2 [15]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: A Day In The Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen's condition is wearing Jack down but Ianto props him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Deep Weariness

**Author's Note:**

> This was a disappointing blog. The only mention of Ianto is with regard to the coffee machine. No revelation there, we already knew the only one who could work it was Ianto! So, I revolved this entry around what I have always noticed about Jack in this ep; he looked exhausted and beaten down. He pretty much let's Gwen run the investigation. I thought it was a perfect way to illustrate a little of what Jack sees in Ianto and how the quiet and the stillness is what Jack needs. As always, unbeta'd, all errors are my own. Con crit is encouraged.

Jack was exhausted. It wasn't a physical exhaustion. It was all emotion. He was weary right down in his soul. The worst part was he'd brought this all down on himself. Now matter what Ianto did to distract him or mitigate the guilt Jack was feeling, nothing worked. He'd made a huge mistake and condemned Owen to an indefinite state of continuous dying.

Now his team was in turmoil. They didn't quite know how to act around Owen so no one could move on. On top of all that, Martha and Ianto were right; they needed to determine if Owen's perpetual condition was safe, for himself and for the rest of them. Jack would order Owen to comply. He had no choice, really.

He looked up when Ianto walked slow and quiet into his office, "Good morning, Ianto." Jack said, his voice reflecting the bleakness he felt down in his bones.

"Good morning, Jack," Ianto said gently. He stopped a few feet away from Jack and just watched him. Waiting.

Jack leaned back in his chair and heaved a deep, heavy sigh. He saw Ianto press his lips together in a thin line and he knew the younger man was concerned for him. "Am I still deserving of a morning coffee?"

Ianto's expression shifted to oh so small a smile, "Of course. Would you like breakfast, too?"

Jack looked down at the top of his desk considering. He wasn't really hungry but had their positions been reversed he'd be encouraging Ianto to eat and keep his strength up. Come to think of it, their positions had been reversed a time or two. "Something small and uncomplicated would be fine." he finally said.

Ianto nodded his understanding but he didn't leave. Jack just looked across at him. He didn't know what Ianto wanted and he just didn't have the energy to ask.

"You're going to tell Owen about Martha's test today, yeah?" Ianto finally broke the silence.

"Yeah," Jack confirmed slowly. He felt like he was trying to move and breathe underwater. "I'm going to have to relieve him of duty and I don't really want to." Jack held his hands out palms up in a gesture of helplessness, "Owen isn't going to take it well."

"No, he won't," Ianto confirmed, "so may I make a suggestion?"

"Of course you can," Jack said, gesturing with his hand for Ianto to continue.

"When you relieve him of duty, let me be the one to ask for his gun and security pass. Perhaps if I ask nicely, it will seem more like a request than an order."

Jack didn't know if it would work or not but he supposed it was worth a try. He certainly didn't have the energy to think of an alternative. "Sure, if you think it will help."

Ianto nodded once, obviously considering the topic settled and stepped around Jack's desk to go make coffee and retrieve breakfast.

***

Jack looked up when Ianto entered his office looking defeated, "Didn't go so well, did it?" Jack asked, referring to the abandoned attempt to teach Owen how to brew coffee.

"From the standpoint of the coffee machine, no," Ianto confirmed, "I have hope the conversation we had might eventually have an effect."

"Martha's preliminary results are favorable," Jack told Ianto, wanting to share what he hoped was a light at the end of this very dark tunnel.

"So, you'll be able to reinstate him back to full active duty?"

"Let's hope," Jack said, already distracted, "and it's official; you're the only one who can operate the coffee machine."

"Let's hear it for job security," Ianto murmured and Jack had to smile.

"I think you rigged it with alien tech to ensure you're the only one who can operate it," Jack teased, "Which was really unnecessary. As good as your coffee is, I keep you around for so many other things."

"Oh, lucky me."

Jack smiled for the first time in several days, even if it was a small smile.

"I came to see if you needed anything before I get to work on this research Gwen asked me to do," Ianto explained, "I assume you want me doing as she asks, you seem to have let her take the lead in this investigation."

"Yes," Jack confirmed, "give her all the help she needs."

"Will do. So, coffee? Lunch?"

"Coffee as always," Jack said. He had hardly touched his breakfast and he just wasn't hungry now.

"I'll be right back, then," Ianto said as he passed by Jack and laid his hand briefly and gently on his shoulder.

"Oh, Ianto?" Jack suddenly thought of something he'd been meaning to ask.

"Yes, Jack?"

"Do you think you'd be able to find a way to get Bananaboat out of jail and back home in time for Gwen's wedding?"

"I'm sure I can manage that."

Jack couldn't help favoring Ianto with a genuine smile, "See? I do keep you around for more than just your coffee."

***

"Jack! You need to see this!" Ianto was saying as he ran into Jack's office. Jack was startled into sitting back in his chair. There had been no rift alarm so what could possibly have Ianto moving so quickly?

The younger man stopped at Jack's computer and punched up a CCTV feed in real time.

Jack leaned forward to watch Owen running pell mell down a dock to jump feet first into the bay.

"Bloody hell," Jack muttered as he leapt out of his chair. Ianto was suddenly there with his coat, helping him to shrug into it. He knew Owen didn't need saving, at least not physically. Jack knew it was just time to reach out to him again to try to reel him back in to the team.

***

The Hub was mostly powered down and it was dim. Jack liked the Hub this way. Ianto was perched on his traditional spot on Jack's desk. They were both silent as they watched Tosh and Owen where they sat talking quietly on the sofa.

"That's good," Ianto whispered when Owen covered Toshiko's hand with his own.

"Yeah," Jack agreed, "I think it is." Relief washed through him.

They continued to sit in silence as first Owen, then Tosh left through the rolling cog door.

Jack turned to look up at Ianto, "Any luck with getting Bananaboat back?"

"It's a bit tricky but I think I can have him back by the wedding."

Jack placed his hand on Ianto's knee. He felt sincere affection for the younger man and all his varied and fantastic skills. "Don't know what I'd do without you anymore."

Ianto covered Jack's hand with his own. "You survived a century and a half without me, Jack," he smiled in a self deprecating way, "you'd find a way to get by."

Jack gave Ianto a severe look, "You're trying to be funny, I hope." he was completely serious. He didn't want Ianto selling himself short.

"Mostly, yes," Ianto confirmed before he continued, "Are you missing Martha, yet?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah, I am a little. I liked having her around."

"I liked her, too." Jack was relieved when Ianto said that.

"Good. I was hoping you would." Jack held Ianto's gaze so he could read his genuine reactions, "I know I told you not to be jealous of her but then she goes and snogs me."

Ianto's smile was wide and sincere, "I can't really blame her for that, now can I?"

"Meaning?"

"It's an overwhelming impulse I give in to on a daily basis."

Jack laughed, feeling lighter than he had in days.

"There's the laughter," Jack heard Ianto say quietly as if he'd located something he'd misplaced. He looked up to see the younger man watching him with an affectionate expression.

"It was really wonderful to see her again. To have her around." there had been so many things that had been festering in Jack's chest that he'd finally been able to unload to Martha. She understood. She related. She knew what he'd endured. They hadn't had very many quiet moments to talk, but they'd had enough.

"Then I hope she visits again soon."

"I'm really tired tonight," Jack told Ianto on a sigh, "are you staying?"

"If you'd like," Ianto stood and held a hand out to Jack, palm up.

Jack took the offered hand and stood. He wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist and began to lead him toward the hatch. He placed a kiss on Ianto's neck and breathed against him, "I'd like."

finito

(OK to convert and Kindle as long as header remains intact. Please comment if you do.)


End file.
